


Now I've Found Somebody New

by orphan_account



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5627551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hallie comes back to Matt only to find a shocking surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now I've Found Somebody New

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a random thought I had. What if Hallie came back and Matt wasn't waiting for her?

Hallie's heart sped up when she saw Matt walking out of Molly's. The same way it had the first time she'd seen the handsome man. She'd missed him. She knew he would be happy that she came back.

Matt smiled back at the door as Kelly walked out. Hallie frowned. Last she knew they had still been working through their issues. But Matt looked so happy that they must have fixed things. It wasn't that she didn't think Matt should have friends. It was just that she'd never liked Kelly and she was sure he didn't like her. Her coming back might drive a wedge between the two. She didn't want anything ruining her new start with Matt.

Matt said something to Kelly and Kelly laughed. Then he leaned in towards Matt and kissed him. Hallie gasped. Was that why Kelly hadn't liked her? He wanted Matt?

She waited for Matt to push him away. But he didn't. Instead Matt kissed back wrapping his arms around Kelly and pulling him closer. The two made quite a picture wrapped up in each other under the glow of the street light. The kind of picture that might belong on a romance novel.

When they finally stopped kissing Kelly said something with an incredibly tender look on his face. Matt beamed and at his reply so did Kelly. That was when Hallie knew that there was no chance of her getting back together with Matt. He hadn't looked at her like that in a long time.

For eight years they'd been breaking up and getting back together. In all those years there had never been anyone she'd had to fight for Matt. There had been other women during those times they were apart. But they'd never given her a reason to worry. She'd always been sure Matt was only ever serious about her.

But that wasn't the case anymore. He and Kelly had a long history before her. The two of them shared things that she and Matt never would. Matt was with Kelly and that was where he would stay. She had lost him. With a deep sigh and silent tears Hallie watched as the two left together. That could have been her.

* * *

“I love you Matt.” Kelly whispered. They haven't been together long but he knows that its true. And he wants Matt to know that. He needs Matt to know that. Those words aren't ones that he uses lightly. He's only ever said them to three people before. His mom, Renee, and Shay.

A huge smile made its way onto Matt's face. “I love you too.” He knows what those words mean to Kelly. He can hear the unspoken promises behind them. I'll be here. I'm not going to leave like she did. I won't ever give up on us.

The pair kissed again. This time both were panting when they pulled apart. Kelly grinned at Matt. He'd never so happy in his life. “Lets go home Babe?”

“Yeah...” Matt gasped. “Home.” They left still holding onto each other intent on getting home as fast as possible. Too wrapped up in each other to notice they had an audience.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that there wasn't much fluff. The main idea was to show Hallie's reaction.


End file.
